zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Reigenbound - Chapter 1. The Meteorite
This story is the story of Earthbound, with key differences. Firstly, users will be inserted in the place of characters, for the most part. Secondly, sometimes the readers will get to choose who characters are. Earthbound is owned by Nintendo and a few other companies that helped make the game. Please support the official franchise and enjoy the story! “Big brother, what was that?” a small voice asked as Kotsu disentangled himself from his sports patterned bedsheets. He could see the look of bewilderment on his eight year old brother’s face. The seventeen year old yawned and stretched, and didn’t even bother to pat down his messy jet-black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and purple shorts, only his pajamas, while Flan was wearing blue pinstripe pajamas. Kotsu leaped out of bed, not even bothering to put on his shoes, and the eight year old followed him downstairs, wincing at the loud passing police sirens. They both rushed past her and their sleeping dog, Darwin. The two felt the cool night wind rustle their hair and gently slap them awake. Kotsu grasped Flan’s hand and saw a police officer down the road, so he walked in that direction. Flan’s eyes were wide as they saw nearby parked police cars. They began to ascend the hill, the grass slightly damp underneath their bare feet, as neither brother had stopped to put on socks or shoes on the way out. A police officer blocked the door to a house, and they wound on. They finally reached a blocked-off area with many police officers and exactly the person Kotsu didn’t want to see. “Clear out, get out of my way.” One officer was saying over and over as Elcid hung around the scene, clearly pestering the officers. Elcid was in his pajamas too, and trying to get past the police blockade, it seemed. He then noticed the Reigen brothers. “Quit rubberneckin’ Reigen brothers.” Elcid yelled, unnecessarily loud. His voice had not yet broken, and so it was even louder and shriller than it should have been, and Kotsu winced. But Elcid continued on. “You’re getting in the cops’ way. You can go home now. Tomorrow, I, Elcid, will tell you more about the strange meteorite.” “Gladly.” Kotsu sighed under his breath, knowing an inevitable visit from Elcid would come tomorrow. The Reigens were neighbors with Elcid’s family, much to Kotsu’s disappointment. Kotsu noticed his mother waiting for him, and Flan let go of his hand and ran to his mother at once, Kotsu walking behind him. “Welcome home, boys.” Their mother said. “It’s not necessary to talk about it tonight. It’s very late…you two should be getting back in bed.” Kotsu nodded and took Flan by the hand again, leading the little boy upstairs while his mother turned the lights off in the house once more. He tucked his brother in before settling back to bed himself. LATER THAT NIGHT Kotsu found himself awake only two hours later, due to the sound of someone very rudely knocking on the front door. Flan sat wide-awake in bed once more, looking at Kotsu, who very reluctantly headed downstairs. Their mother looked at the door, clearly unsure about opening it. Who would pay a visit this late at night, after all? Kotsu threw the front door open angrily. And who else was it but Elcid? “I thought you said you were telling me about it tomorrow.” Kotsu grumbled, rubbing his eyes and scowling as Elcid let himself in. “Just listen to what I got to say.” Elcid said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Earthbound/Mother series